This invention relates to image converters and more particularly to radiant energy image converters employing microchannel plates (MCP).
The term "radiant energy" employed herein includes radiant energy in the X-ray spectral region, the visible spectral region, the ultraviolet spectral region and high energy radiation, such as .alpha. particles, .beta. particles, .gamma. particles and neutrons.
Previously known X-ray image converters employed a phosphor screen/photocathode sandwich upon which the X-rays impinged to produce photoelectrons which were then focused onto an electron target, such as a phosphor screen, an MCP, etc. The disadvantage of this prior image converter is relatively low quantum efficiency and image-quality degrading properties.